


Working Under Shots of Film

by luckycapri24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Gen, SASO2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the life of Kuroko Tetsuya, a cleaner of the sets at MoSats Films. A documentary based on the life of the guy who cleans up after porn sets. Kuroko-centric</p><p>Fill for prompt: 'A documentary based on the life of the guy who cleans up after porn sets'<br/>For SASO2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Under Shots of Film

**Author's Note:**

> [[Not really NSFW unless you count his job and implied references..]] 
> 
> Word count: 1153w  
> Tags: Mentions of sex (no actual sex), slightly suggestive context  
> Pairing: N/A
> 
> This was a fill for SASO2015 for the prompt 'a documentary based on the life of the guy who cleans up after porn sets'
> 
> Please enjoy.

'This is the life of Kuroko Tetsuya, a cleaner of the sets at MoSats Films. His job is surely one of the most interesting jobs out there. Let's have a look.'

\-- 

Kuroko wrinkles his nose as he picks up the discarded clothes, making sure to only use his thumb and forefinger. After all, he didn't want to touch any of the white stuff. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Next time, please try to keep the clothes relatively clean." He deadpans to the two boys getting ready to head to the showers. 

Aomine grins and just waves off his hand dismissively towards his direction. Kagami, at least, had the courtesy to be embarrassed, his face a brilliant shade of red.

"That's your job Tetsu. If we cleaned up, then you'd have nothing to do. You should be happy."

At this, Kuroko's eyebrow twitched.

\--  
_"I'd really like to one day hit Aomine-kun with an Ignite Pass Kai." The bluenette says, annoyed._

_"Ignite Pass Kai?"_

_Kuroko brightens up slightly at the interviewer's question, "Ah, yes. I play basketball in my spare time. Ignite Pass Kai is a move I use. It hurts quite a lot, at least, according to my teammates."_

_"I see. Besides Kagami and Aomine, are there any other people that you find annoying and disgusting to clean up after?"_

_Kuroko taps his finger against the table, lost in thought. His face suddenly darkens and he lets out a low, animalistic growl that strikes the interviewer with an urge to run._

_"There's always_ him."

\--

“Kurokocchi!” Kuroko cringes as the taller blond drapes his arms around Kuroko’s form, effectively dirtying the boy’s shirt with the products of porn-making. Technically, he could punch the blond and blame it as a distraction from his job. After all, Momoi-san was forgiving enough so he doubts that he’ll get into too much trouble.

‘Oh, but there’s the camera.’ Kuroko glances at the cameraman filming the two of them and sighs. 

“Kise-kun, please refrain from touching me after you’ve finished filming.” Kuroko slips out of the blond’s hold, frowning at his dirtied shirt. He’ll have to burn it later when he gets home. “Why don’t you go wash up? I have to finish cleaning here and I can’t if you continue to distract me.”

“Hmm~” Instead of heading off to shower like his partner did, Kise seats himself on the edge of the bed, legs swinging back and forth as he watches Kuroko clean up around the set.

“You know, you’re really cute Kurokocchi.” Kise rests his chin on his palm, his eyes roaming Kuroko’s body. “You’d be great as a star too. Why don’t you try it with m-“ Kuroko throws a pillow at Kise's face, effectively cutting him off.

Kise winces, disgusted as the pillow comes off and leaves a sticky fluid on his face. “Gross, Kurokocchi.”

“Just like you. Now go shower,” Kuroko raises another soiled pillow, eyes boring into Kise’s. 

Kise doesn’t stick around and runs for the showers.

\--  
_  
“That’s… disgusting.” The interviewer muses, grimacing at the thought of having her shirt dirtied by cum._

_Kuroko nods in agreement, “Unfortunately, Kise-kun doesn’t learn and continues to do it every time I’m the one assigned to clean up after him.”_

_“Really? Does he ask you to become an actor every time as well?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And you always say no, right? How come?”_

_Kuroko bites back a smile at the accidental pun before answering, “I already have someone waiting for me at home.”_

_“Ohh,” The interviewer nods understandingly, “Is he or she cute?”_

_“Very cute.” Kuroko answers and receives a giggle in reply._

\--

“Tetsuya, do mind coming over here for a minute?” Akashi calls out to Kuroko, stopping him from heading to where Murasakibara is cleaning up. 

Kuroko heads towards Akashi instead, wondering what the director could possibly want with a cleaner. “Yes, Akashi-kun?” 

Akashi gives him an amused smile, fingers tapping against the hand rest of his director’s chair. He lets Kuroko wait for a few seconds, watching as Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed in impatience before speaking.

“A little blond birdy told me that you’re interested in becoming an actor. He says that he volunteers to be your first. Is that tr-“ 

Kuroko walks away and ignores the rest of Akashi’s sentence, causing the redhead to chuckle.

“Didn’t think so.”

\-- __

_“What are some of the interesting things you found out while working as a cleaner?”_

_Kuroko sighs at this question and leans back, preparing to tell the interviewer a story._

\-- 

“Murasakibara-kun. Please stop using so much food items in your film.” He tells the tall boy lying on the mattress, thankful for the bed sheets covering the boy’s privates. “You stain the bed sheets a lot and Midorima-kun isn’t happy that he always has to buy new sheets. He says that it cuts into our budget a lot and that if you continue to use chocolate in your films, he’ll cut your pay to help pay for the new bed sheets.”

Murasakibara freezes on his way to stand up and turns towards Kuroko, eyes narrowed. “Tell Midochin that the chocolate is what draws a lot of people. He can’t cut my pay because of that.”

Kuroko just tosses a piece of paper into Murasakibara’s covered lap in response and leaves the set with a basket of dirty sheets, Murasakibara’s scream the background music of his exit.

\--  
_  
“Oh, so Murasakibara-san uses chocolate during filming?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I see. That is indeed interesting. Is there anything else you’d like to tell the viewers?”_

_Kuroko stops sipping his milkshake to shake his head at the camera, tongue flicking out to lick the straw clean, “No, I don’t think so.” He says before placing his pretty, pink lips around the straw, Adam’s apple bobbing at every swallow of the white liquid._

_“Ah,” The interviewer gulps from behind the camera. “It’s a shame that you refuse to be an actor.”_

_Kuroko looks up at the camera at her words, a look of confusion in his eyes._

\--

'This is the life of Kuroko Tetsuya, a cleaner of the sets at MoSats Films. It is indeed interesting what he has to deal with at work. Such a shame that he’s only a cleaner and not an actor, don’t you think?'

\--

Kuroko enters his house, exhausted. He couldn't wait to head to the showers and wash away all the dirt his body had accumulated during the day. Kuroko tugs at the shirt he borrowed from Akashi to replace the one Kise had soiled earlier, thankful that Akashi noticed and lent him his extra one. He should really start packing multiple shirts. Kuroko had already accumulated a pile of Akashi's shirts due to Kise's tendency to hug him after filming. 

He snaps out of his thoughts by the sound of barking followed by hurried footsteps as he enters the living room. Smiling, he bends down to pick up Nigou and pets him, pressing a kiss on his head.

"Definitely the cutest."


End file.
